


Until Now

by Fluphies



Category: Degrassi
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluphies/pseuds/Fluphies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What definitely didn't happen after Don't Look Back. Miles finds Tristan sitting alone on the beach after everything with Zoe and Grace went on and they did that dance thing with everyone. Not the happy ending Tristan initially hoped for, but something great in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Now

**Author's Note:**

> because we are all salty about the fake kiss

Sitting on a cliff in the sand, where the beach was narrow but thick with wild grass and cattails, Tristan dangled his feet and gazed out to where the water met the night sky. He could hear bustle of people chatting behind him and the low thumping of the bass and the thumping of the volleyball back and forth over the net, yet what he tuned in on was the waves hitting the shore just a few feet beneath him. Everyone got their happy ending. Maya was safe, Zoe finally professed her feelings, and it was great when they all ran out into the water trying to salvage what was left of their summer. It was everything they asked for.

Except Tristan wasn’t internet famous, and Gage hadn’t texted him back all summer, and he’d fallen once again for one Miles Hollingsworth the Third, arguably the most confusing yet charming guy alive. The worst part was they were technically friends by some definitions considering they spent a good part of the summer around each other. But only with other people around. Tristan had even been back in his house for the first time since they broke up. The one thing that made this all bearable was the fact that his best friend was dating him.

Until this evening when Zoe ditched him to kiss Grace, leaving him utterly available. And that’s why Tristan was sitting far away from it all.

“Looks like everyone’s paired up but us,” the charming brunette was stood behind him, the grasses prickling at his calves, his hands in the pocket of his hoodie. It was an odd look for him; usually he’d been one to wear cardigans when there was a chill in the air. Maybe a lot had changed.

Tristan glanced over his shoulder, smiling slightly out of courtesy, “Hey, Miles.”

“Oh, you’re talking to me now. And you smiled. That’s a whole step above barely acknowledging my existence. I guess that means we’re making progress,” Miles remarked jokingly as he sat down beside the other boy.

“Why are you here?” Tristan asked, turning to face him, “Are you just upset that Zoe ran off to be with Grace? I know you saw. We all did.”

“No, I’m not mad. I actually kind of felt it coming. Zoe was real interested in knowing how I could like girls and still like you. A little too interested.”

“And what did you tell her?”

Miles held his gaze, “I told her that I love the person, not the gender. It’s true you know. I wasn’t just using you, I really do like you.”

Tristan looked away, far out over the water, and asked, “Like or liked?”

“Like,” Miles confessed, “I still do. That’s what I came here to tell you.” Tristan still wouldn’t look at him, but he could tell by the way his body tensed up that he was listening to every word he said. “Seeing Zoe run to the person she cared most about with no regrets made me start to think, about how much I want that back. She didn’t know how Grace would respond, she just went for it.” Tristan was now glancing down at his hands which were folded in his lap. As Miles continued to speak, he reached over and took the other boy’s hands in his. “It’s different for us though, isn’t it? We have history. I don’t know how easy it would have been to take that risk. Pretty damn hard. I wanted to though.”

“To be completely honest, I was hoping you would. At least the tiny part of me that had been crushing on you all summer did,” Tristan smiled at his feet, then finally he looked up into Miles’ eyes which had been glued to him the entire time.

“I guess, there was a tiny part of me that was crushing on you, too.”

“I’d hope so,” he laughed, “considering you just confessed your feelings to me.”

“Maybe more that a tiny part,” Miles corrected himself, chuckling behind his teeth.

Tristan sighed, ready to lay it all on the table, then confessed, “While we’re at it, I might as well say that I was hoping you’d come running into my arms on the beach in slow motion and we’d have that romantic moment in front of the water like in the movies.”

The brunette looked out over the water, “This kind of counts doesn’t it.”

Tristan did the same, the two of them taking in the serenity of the view, “Sort of. There’s something missing, though.”

“Tris,” Miles said, turning to face him once again though this time everything felt closer. Tristan returned the look waiting for him to continue, but instead, Miles leaned forward, placing a chaste kiss to his lips. They broke away, first Tristan staring down the bridge of his nose. Upon seeing Miles’ lips curl into a smile, he looked up into his eyes to find them staring straight into his. The background noise that had been clear before, was now muffled as time slowed down around them. Miles moved in again, this time with a deeper kiss, one hand reaching across Tristan’s waist and the other sinking into the sand behind him for balance. Gently, Tristan pulled his arms around the brunette, tugging him closer until their bodies were pressed together.

When they finally broke apart, Tristan giggled slightly to himself.

“What?” Miles asked, nudging him in the side.

“I was just thinking about how not too long ago I thought I wouldn’t get the perfect ending to my summer like everyone else did. We were all happy, but I didn’t get my special moment, ya know. Until now.”


End file.
